Kang
| Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 5 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Ray Gun (XXIII) Victorian UFO (XXIV) Monetization Liberation Pt. 2 (2015) A Proper Rigellian Thanksgiving Pt. 1 (XXVI) | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE (XXV, 2015,XXVI) | Row 5 title = Number of Jobs | Row 5 info = 11 | Row 6 title = Premium character? | Row 6 info = (XXIII, XXIV) (XXV, 2015, XXVI) | Row 7 title = Limited time? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Collection | Row 8 info = Aliens | Row 9 title = Voiced by | Row 9 info = Harry Shearer }} Kang is a limited time character that has been released for the past three Treehouse of Horror Events. Despite the fact that during the Treehouse of Horror XXV he was released for free, his premium payouts remained. He also reappeared in the 4th of July 2015 Event and in the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event. About Kang is a Rigellian from Rigel 7. His sister is Kodos. Together, Kang and Kodos try to take over Earth and are usually seen attacking Springfield, or planning to. and Kodos have a lot of space weaponry at hand and have their own spaceship. They speak the Rigellian language, which, by coincidence, is identical to English. Although they look identical, Kang has a deeper voice than Kodos. Jobs Quotes Costumes *Pirate Kang Trivia * is the only character to have all of his jobs outdoors. ** He got the job "Drink at Moe's", making him lose this specificity, but he regained it with the Level 48 update as he lost the task. * was the only Treehouse of Horror XXIII character who could complete tasks before his reassignment. * was originally a part of the Treehouse of Horror XXIII category, but upon the release of the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, he was moved into the Aliens category with Kodos. * 's unlock message was originally "We come in peace, honest!" but then in Treehouse of Horror XXIV it was changed to "We come in peace, for all you know." * Two of 's jobs used to require the Crashed UFO, but was changed in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event to have him just walk around and perform the action. Gallery File:Kang Unlock Screen.png | 's unlock screen. File:Kang Unlock.png | 's unlock artwork. File:kangart.png | Artwork. File:kangufo.png| orbiting the player's Springfield. File:kangwinter.png|An odd glitch showing attacking the Ray Gun during the Christmas Event. File:5.png File:Kangbeacon.PNG| deploying beacon File:Crack the Whip.png| cracking the whip File:Kang running away from puny humans.jpg| running away from puny humans File:KangCook.jpg| reading How To Cook Humans. File:KangHilarium.jpg| drinking Hilarium. File:KangActivating2.jpg| activating the beacon. File:Kang8hour.jpg|8-hour evil laugh. File:KangWhip.jpg| cracking the whip. File:KangDeploy.jpg| deploying the beacon. File:KangProbe.jpg| probing Homer. File:KangSeason.jpg| properly seasoning humans. File:Level 27 Message.png| 's level up message. Category:Characters Category:Level 5 Category:Limited Time Category:Aliens Category:Premium Characters Category:Premium Items Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Harry Shearer Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:4th July 2015 Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVI Prizes Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Adult Category:Premium Female Category:Kooks